1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to methods of storage and separation of gases using microporous metal formates, and more particularly, to a method of selectively separating acetylene, oxygen or others from a mixture of gases using microporous metal formates with 1D zig-zag channels and a method of storing acetylene, oxygen or others using microporous metal formates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microporous metal formates are cheap, easily prepared porous metal-organic materials that contain one-dimensional zigzag channels with a narrow pore opening. Depending on metal ions, the aperture of metal formate is diverse but sufficient for passage of small gas molecules. Microporous metal formates can selectively adsorb gas molecules or small organic molecules according to window size and chemical conditions of the cavities thereof, and can be used for catalyst activity, storage of gases, ion exchange, and separation of mixtures.
Metal formates are well-known porous materials, and extensive research is currently being conducted to obtain materials having better characteristics than conventional zeolite by changing chemical environments of cavities of porous materials through a simple synthesis process. Porous materials having a large surface area and thermal stability can be prepared using an organic molecule that stably binds to many metallic ions at the same time (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,508). Such an organic molecule can be a carboxylic salt (RCOO−) that can stably bind to two or more metallic ions at the same time. Such porous materials synthesized from metallic ions and organic molecules can be used as materials that can adsorb and store a large amount of hydrogen and methane. Currently, more research is being conducted to increase gas storage capacity to a practical level and to develop porous materials that selectively adsorbs a specific gas.